dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chiaotzu
|RomName = Chaozu |AniName = Chiaotzu |MangaName = Chaozu |AltName = Jiaozi |FirstApp = |Appears in = |manga debut = "Return to the Tournament" |anime debut = "The Rampage of InoShikaCho" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 738Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = May 8, Age 753 November 3, Age 762 May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Height = 138 cm (4'6")Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Weight = 33 kg (72 lbs) |Address = MifanDragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, 1988 Tien, Chiaotzu & Launch's Capsule Home (formerly) Tien-Shin Style Dojo |Occupation = Emperor Martial artist Farmer Galactic Patrolman (Temporarily Deputized) |Allegiance = Crane School (formerly) Dragon Team New Crane School Tien-Shin Style Dojo Galactic Patrol |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Future Chiaotzu |Mentors = Master Shen Mercenary Tao Master Roshi Korin Kami Mr. Popo King Kai }} |Chaozu}} is a white-skinned, red-cheeked little Earthling. He is the constant companion and best friend of Tien Shinhan and one of Master Shen's former students. Appearance Chiaotzu is an Earthling who possesses a few different traits than most, such as plain white skin and red cheeks. Like Krillin, Chiaotzu does not have a visible nose and is quite short in height. Chiaotzu has a single, wiry hair on his head, only seen after he removes his hat. His outfit throughout the majority of the series consists of the entire Crane School uniform. By the second half of the Vegeta Saga, however, he ditches the robe for a white tank top. In the Majin Buu Saga, like Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu wears a blue Hanfu (Han Chinese-style) robe with a white cloak and pants, and though he wears a Mongolian-style hat in the manga, he keeps the Crane School cap in the anime. He also does not appear to age. Chiaotzu's design is based on Jiang Shi (Chinese vampires). The similarities are displayed in both his appearance and also when Chiaotzu performs some of his attacks. Jiang Shi is described as having white skin, red cheeks and wearing an outfit from the . These ghosts cannot walk (only hop), and they always keep their arms stretched out in front of them. These qualities are all referenced in Chiaotzu to some extent: when first encountered, Chiaotzu flies more often than walks and his attacks are executed by stretching his arms. Chiaotzu's outfit also resembles a Qing one. At the time Chiaotzu debuted, there was a craze throughout East Asia, specifically Hong Kong's and Taiwan's Hello Dracula movie series. Another possibility is that Chiaotzu was inspired by Nezha from Journey to the West, the novel Akira Toriyama used as a prototype for his own work when he began creating the Dragon Ball manga series. Nezha is usually depicted as a baby with a totally white body, much like Chiaotzu. Nezha is an opponent of Sun Wukong (who inspired Goku) and one of his allies is Erlang Shen, a god depicted with three eyes. This makes Chiaotzu and Tien a fitting pair, being similar in appearance to Nezha and Erlang respectively. Personality Chiaotzu is a fairly quiet, but brave psychic martial artist who is willing to help out his friends whenever possible and is highly devoted to his training with Tien. He will normally follow Tien every step of the way, but if he truly feels what he is doing is right, Chiaotzu will ignore Tien's rejections or even pleas in order to commit to the plan he has conjured up.Dragon Ball Z episode 24, "The Power of Nappa" Despite being quiet and powerful, he also has a childish nature; mocking Krillin for shortcomings that Chiaotzu himself has when they first meet. He has demonstrated an inability to quickly solve basic addition problems or grasp some jokes. He enjoys watching movies and eating tenshindon (Which is ironically the dish that Tien Shinhan was named for). Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Fortuneteller Baba Saga Chiaotzu is shown as Tien's partner-in-crime, traveling with him from village to village with the InoShikaCho, a naturally gentle beast who attacks villages Tien and Chiaotzu tell him to. Tien and Chiaotzu inevitably "save" the villages and collect huge rewards for the false services. Goku tries to expose them as frauds, but Tien convinces the villagers it is Goku who is an ally of InoShikaCho. He is seen with Tien in the boat headed to the World Martial Arts Tournament on Papaya Island. Tien Shinhan Saga Chiaotzu is fully introduced to the series at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament during the Tien Shinhan Saga. He is a student of Master Shen, who enters him along with Tien in order to represent the Crane School of martial arts and defeat the students of his rival, the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi. At Tien's request, Chiaotzu uses his mental powers to fix the ordering of the matches in the quarter-finals. Chiaotzu decides to put himself up against Krillin, who is representing Master Shen's rival Master Roshi's Turtle School, and whom he had been exchanging petty insults with since the start of the tournament. As the quarter-final match begins, Chiaotzu and Krillin battle at an even pace, until Krillin starts to edge him out of the ring. Noticing this, Chiaotzu levitates high into the air and begins firing multiple Dodon Rays at Krillin. After Tien informs Master Shen that his brother, Mercenary Tao, faced defeat at the hands of Turtle student Goku, Chiaotzu was ordered to kill Krillin at once by using a single powerful Dodon Ray. As Chiaotzu fires his Dodon Ray, Krillin manages to avoid the attack by leaping upwards into the sky. Following the aftermath of the Dodon Ray's explosion, Krillin then proceeds to hit Chiaotzu with a Kamehameha, hoping to land Chiaotzu out of bounds. However, Chiaotzu manages to recover from the attack and levitates back into the tournament arena. After both Chiaotzu and Krillin land back into the arena, Chiaotzu unleashes his Telekinesis technique to attack Krillin's internal organs. Whilst Chiaotzu has Krillin clutching his stomach in pain by the Telekinesis technique, Master Shen then telepathically orders him to slowly kill Krillin instead of tossing him out of bounds. Chiaotzu then proceeds to kick Krillin around the ring. Krillin soon figures out that Chiaotzu needs to have his palms spread out in order to continue with his attack. When Krillin asks Chiaotzu a basic math question, Chiaotzu needs to use his fingers to come up with the answer, which stops his Telekinesis technique from working each time he counts. The second time this happens, Chiaotzu is punched out of the arena after Krillin breaks free from the Telekinesis, thus causing Chiaotzu to lose the match via ring-out, making Master Shen wish he taught Chiaotzu math. During Tien's match with Goku in the final round, Chiaotzu is ordered by Master Shen to use his psychic abilities to constantly paralyze Goku during the match. Eventually discovering this, Tien demands that Chiaotzu must stop since he wants a fair match. After Tien refuses to kill Goku and rejects the path of an assassin, an infuriated Master Shen orders Chiaotzu to kill both Tien and Goku. Chiaotzu refuses, as not only does he want to see how the tournament ends, but he also doesn't want to kill his best friend Tien, who is fighting at his best, even if his master orders it. The Crane Hermit then grabs Chiaotzu and threatens to kill him instead. Master Roshi puts an end to this by blasting Master Shen out of the stadium with a Kamehameha, thus saving Chiaotzu and allowing Tien and Goku to continue their match. After the match ends and Tien is declared the winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Roshi offers to let Chiaotzu and Tien stay at the Kame House. Tien declines the offer, stating that he and Chiaotzu cannot follow the teachings of another, even if they have both betrayed their master. King Piccolo Saga The good mood is short-lived, however, as Turtle student Krillin is unexpectedly killed while separated momentarily from the group. Along with his body, a note was left at the scene, with the character "demon" on it. A concerned Master Roshi tells everyone that it represents an incredibly powerful Demon King, King Piccolo, who was sealed away inside an Electric Rice Cooker centuries ago by Master Roshi's and Master Shen's old master, Master Mutaito, by using the suicidal Evil Containment Wave technique, but is now apparently free again. On hearing this, Goku, still not fully recovered from his battle with Tien, rushes off to seek revenge. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Chiaotzu and Tien volunteer to help in any way they can. They are informed of the seven Dragon Balls, which when collected summon Shenron, a mystical dragon that can grant any wish. Along with Master Roshi, they venture out on a desperate quest to retrieve them in order to have the Dragon revive Krillin. When Chiaotzu and his friends eventually arrive at a Mercenary Clan's location to retrieve a Dragon Ball, Chiaotzu uses his telekinetic powers to a great advantage when the clan fire many bullets towards Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu. After finding several of the Dragon Balls, the Dragon Radar shows them that the remaining Dragon Balls are actually coming towards them, meaning King Piccolo is also seeking the Dragon Balls and is coming for theirs. Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, and Tien use this as a plan to capture King Piccolo once again. Before King Piccolo can confront them, Master Roshi unexpectedly knocks Tien out and hides him in a cave. He then afterward tells Chiaotzu that there has been a change of plans, and to refrain from jumping into the fight and to remain hidden, whatever happens. Master Roshi plans on using the Evil Containment Wave against King Piccolo since Goku is thought to have already been killed. Chiaotzu, along with a semi-conscious Tien, can do nothing but witnesses Master Roshi's ultimately unsuccessful stand against the powerful Demon King, dying in the process of giving a small speech. Afterward, King Piccolo wastes no time joining the Dragon Balls together to summon Shenron and have his wish for eternal youth granted. To combat this, Chiaotzu is ordered desperately by Tien to quickly make a wish to destroy King Piccolo before the Demon King can make one himself. Chiaotzu appears from the shadows and attempts to change the wish, but he is quickly killed mid-sentence from a blast by King Piccolo, an act Tien can only watch in horror. King Piccolo continues to make his wish and then destroys the Dragon afterward, knowing it is the only thing that can stop him. When King Piccolo leaves, Tien respectfully places Roshi and Chiaotzu's corpses close to each other neatly, and soon Chiaotzu is placed in a Freezing Capsule to preserve his body. After Goku manages to defeat King Piccolo, Chiaotzu was later wished back to life by Bulma and company, after Goku convinced Kami to bring Shenron back to life, thus reviving the Dragon Balls. Piccolo Jr. Saga Chiaotzu then trains with Tien, Yamcha, and the newly resurrected Krillin until they are informed by Master Roshi that, to be able to compete with Goku, they are going to need to find better ways to train than are available at the Kame House. They all head to Korin Tower and train with Korin before each going their own separate way. Three years after King Piccolo's defeat, Chiaotzu, along with Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha, return to compete in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He, as well as the rest of the group, is surprised to see Goku, now a teenager, and looks forward to the upcoming fights. When the lots are drawn up to determine the order of the fights, Chiaotzu carries out Tien's request to manipulate the cards so that none of the group (Tien, Yamcha, Goku, Chiaotzu, and Krillin) or Piccolo Jr., King Piccolo’s reincarnation, fight each other in the preliminaries. The early matches seem to be going as usual, with the group quickly dispatching their opponents. When Chiaotzu faces his opponent, he turns fearful, with Tien then receiving a horrible sense of something happening to Chiaotzu. He races to the scene and finds Chiaotzu heavily wounded and unconscious, his opponent turning out to be the now cybernetically-enhanced Mercenary Tao. Tao explains that after his seeming death by Goku, he was rebuilt into the half-man half-machine before them, and had returned to take revenge on Tien and Chiaotzu for disgracing the Crane School, and Goku for defeating him before. Chiaotzu had suffered serious injuries, but was treated at the nearby hospital and later rejoined Tien and the others after Goku defeated Piccolo Jr. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Five years after the defeat of Piccolo Jr., after learning that Goku sacrificed his life to defeat Raditz, Chiaotzu is summoned along with Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha and Yajirobe to train at The Lookout for the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. After completing Kami's training, he then continues to train with Tien until the Saiyans arrive on Earth. As Tien and Chiaotzu make their way to the battlefield, Tien requests that Chiaotzu stays behind. Chiaotzu begins insisting that he too has trained hard, thus earning his right to participate in the fight. Tien continues to pressure Chiaotzu into staying, however, Chiaotzu refuses and continues with Tien along to the battlefield. Both Chiaotzu and Tien arrive at the battlefield prior to the fight beginning, but just before Yamcha does. Despite the Z Fighters agreeing with Vegeta to challenge the Saibamen one at a time, Chiaotzu and Gohan do not get their chance to take on any of the Saibamen. After Yamcha is killed by a self-destructing Saibaman, and the remaining Saibamen were destroyed by Krillin and Piccolo, Nappa decides to challenge the Z Fighters himself. Whilst he powers himself up, Chiaotzu attempts to use his Telekinesis attack on Nappa, but he proves too strong for the attack to have any effect. As Nappa finishes powering up, he charges at Tien and proceeds to cut off his left arm. Chiaotzu is horrified, as he sees the mighty Saiyan brutally attacking his best friend before his eyes. After Krillin recovers from the aftershock of a Blazing Storm from Nappa, he looks around in fear that Chiaotzu was taken out by the blast. Vegeta tells Nappa to look behind him, as Chiaotzu latches himself upon Nappa's back, thus making himself a living bomb. The gigantic Saiyan struggles to remove him. After Chiaotzu telepathically says goodbye to Tien, he detonates and kills himself, in a hopeful attempt to save his friends. However, Nappa surprises the Z Fighters by smugly reappearing from the smoke unfazed, and with a small amount of damage being done to him. Tien and Krillin are then left in anger at the fact that Chiaotzu's attack did not faze Nappa at all, and thus Chiaotzu's suicide attack was in vain. Frieza Saga Because of the influence of Kami, after he perished, Chiaotzu's body was regenerated by Kami and was allowed to train on King Kai's Planet in the Other World as Goku did earlier. Joining him were the other warriors who also perished in the battle against the Saiyans: Tien, Piccolo, and Yamcha. On King Kai's planet, King Kai tells Goku that they all crossed Snake Way in a far shorter time than he did and that they all requested for tougher training than what Goku had received.''Dragon Ball Z'' manga Vol. 06, p. 119, King Kai states to Goku that Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha all want tougher training than he had. Chiaotzu, along with Tien and Yamcha, remains on King Kai's planet and learns of everyone's (Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Dende, and Piccolo fused with Nail) mighty struggle with the evil tyrant Frieza on planet Namek. In a filler scenario, he defeated Guldo of the Ginyu Force with relative ease. He is eventually wished back to life a second time along with Tien by a wish made to Porunga. After returning to Earth, Chiaotzu and Tien go into solitude, training in the mountains. Cell Saga A year later, whilst Chiaotzu and Tien are training in the mountains, they are interrupted when they sense two powerful evil kis heading towards Earth. They then fly to the location of where the kis are coming from. Both Chiaotzu and Tien are surprised to find Vegeta (who was somewhat reformed during the crisis on Namek and now resides on Earth with Bulma) and the other Z Fighters who inform them that the ki they are detecting is Frieza, who somehow survived. When Frieza does land, he is quickly dispatched by an unknown mysterious youth (Future Trunks). Piccolo, overhearing the youth's private conversation with Goku, tells everyone the warning that two incredibly powerful Androids will attack within three years. This is the main point where Chiaotzu's importance begins to drop off since as one of the least powerful Z Fighters he can't contribute much. Chiaotzu now usually stays in the background, mostly training with Tien in the frozen northern wastes. In anime filler, he sometimes stays at the Kame House with Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong. After the three years had passed, the rest of the Z Fighters appear to the location where the androids would soon show up. Tien tells the others that Chiaotzu did indeed train with him for the arrival of the androids, but thought it was best to leave him behind, as Tien felt he would not have been able to keep up with the battle, which Goku agreed with. During this time, Chiaotzu proceeded to cook for Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong. He also met Maron, who had returned looking for Krillin. After the rest of the Z-Fighters were defeated by Androids 17 and 18, Chiaotzu left with Tien, after being informed about the seriousness of the situation. Chiaotzu later reappears in what seems to be a training area, where he and Tien both sense Cell's ki.''Dragon Ball Z'' manga vol. 14, p. 180 Due to a possible request from Tien, Chiaotzu also does not appear at the Cell Games with the other Z Fighters or the fight against the Cell Juniors. Majin Buu Saga He makes an appearance with Tien as they are traveling in the mountains; he is interrupted when they both sense Goku transforming into his Super Saiyan 3 form.''Dragon Ball Z'' manga Vol. 24, p. 25 Chiaotzu later reappears alongside Tien whilst they are training in the mountains. Here, himself and Tien manage to evade being hit by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, which was used to exterminate the population of Earth. They then briefly examine the small craters left behind by Super Buu's attack. He is killed along with Tien when Kid Buu blows up the Earth using the Planet Burst and is later wished back to life along with everyone else. Afterward, he and Tien later give their energy to the Super Spirit Bomb along with everyone else on Earth, so that Goku can destroy Kid Buu. He is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. After the end of the Buu saga, Chiaotzu helps out with farming together with Tien Shinhan. His work utilizing his telekinetic powers has a reputation for its efficiency, and he is hired at an expensive rate by farmers nearby, so he apparently has a surprisingly large amount of money saved away.Interview with Akira Toriyama, Mandō Kobayashi, March 24, 2013 ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Chiaotzu, along with Tien Shinhan, attends Bulma's birthday party. On the way there, they encounter Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, and Puar. At the party, Chiaotzu plays with Marron during this event. The God of Destruction, Beerus shows up and decides to participate in the activities while searching for the Super Saiyan God. He eventually gets angry over not getting pudding from Buu. After Beerus takes out the Z-Fighters presently there, he decides to destroy the Earth. Chiaotzu stays by Tien Shinhan until Goku arrives from King Kai's planet and asks Beerus for more time. Goku uses this time to summon Shenron and ask him how to summon a Super Saiyan God. With the help of Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Videl (who is presently pregnant with Pan), Goku is able to become a Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus start clashing throughout Earth and eventually through space. Chiaotzu watches the fight from Bulma's aircraft after Goku and Beerus get too far for them to see. Their fight eventually descends to Earth but Goku loses in the end. Beerus is prepared to destroy the Earth but falls asleep with preparing a blast. Whis, Beerus' attendant takes Beerus home. Golden Frieza Saga Sometime after the battle with the God of Destruction Beerus, Chiaotzu is farming with Tien Shinhan when suddenly the sky darkens so they realize Shenron has been summoned. During the Golden Frieza Saga, Tien mentions to Gohan and Piccolo he is sorry he didn't bring Chiaotzu to the battle with Frieza's Army as the 1000 soldiers go out of the tyrant's ship - an alternation of the claim made in the movie. Chiaotzu dies when Frieza uses his Emperor's Blast to blow up the Earth, but his death is undone by Whis' who draws back time to the moment SSB Vegeta defeated Frieza. Universe 6 Saga Chiaotzu is traveling with Goku and the rest of the gang to the Nameless Planet where the Tournament of Destroyers is being held and they're being taken there by Whis in his box. After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling, they arrive on the Nameless Planet. Chiaotzu is a bystander and watches the tournament from the stands. Copy-Vegeta Saga At the celebration party, Chiaotzu is seen flying Marron around. He later also uses his telekinesis to try to stop Goku from trying to spar Monaka, to no avail. Universe Survival Saga Chiaotzu is seen walking on the beach with Tien after a training session. After a few days (with 9 hours and 40 minutes till the Tournament of Power will begin) it is revealed both Chiaotzu and Tien now run a dojo called "the Tien-Shin Style Dojo". Chiaotzu opens the door to Yurin, an ex-Crane School fighter, who came there to get revenge against Tien for leaving her behind when they left the Crane School and takes her to meet Tien. Afterward, when Goku arrives to recruit Tien and Master Roshi, we learn that Tien and Chiaotzu haven't met Goku since the U6 Tournament. Afterwards, the town next to the dojo is being attacked by Tien's students under Yurin's talisman spells, Goku uses Instant Transmission to take Tien, Chiaotzu, and Roshi to the town, there Tien asks Chiaotzu and Goku to take care of his possessed students, which they do, but at first Chiaotzu's suppressed attack towards them isn't enough. When Roshi is taken under Yurin's spell and manages to defeat Tien, Chiaotzu is worried about his best friend, but Goku saves him. When Goku is charging his Kamehameha at the possessed Full Power Roshi, the defeated Tien asks Chiaotzu to use his psychic powers against Yurin, so he shoots a wind bubble towards her skirt to lift it up and weakens her complete possession of Roshi before Goku hit him. After Yurin is stopped Tien agrees to take her as his student, which makes Chiaotzu show his concerns and to speak against this idea. Shortly after, Chiaotzu goes to a nearby restaurant to eat dinner with Tien, Roshi, and Goku. After a while of eating with Tien's paying for the expensive treat due to Goku's Saiyan hunger, Gohan and Piccolo arrive and invite Goku to test their new strength. Goku accepts it but wants Tien to tag in with him in a 2 on 2 fight. Chiaotzu stands on a near cliff and watches the battle with Roshi talking with him. After Piccolo and Tien had been taken out, they join Chiaotzu and Roshi to view the battle between Potential Unleashed Gohan and Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku. In the manga, Tien considers Chiaotzu as the tenth member for Team Universe 7 once Good Buu fell asleep. Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga During the two month preparation against Moro's Galactic Brigade, Chiaotzu is recruited by the Galactic Patrol alongside Tien Shinhan to help defend the Earth (though he is nervous, as he had not fought a serious battle in a long time). After witnessing Moro Corps' scatter around the world, Chiaotzu and Tien head off and are are seen fighting against Bikkura Quoitur. The pair manage to keep Bikkura on the defensive, though the Metalman is unfazed by their barrage of attacks. After their Galactic Patrol allies inform him and Tien of Bikkura's race, Chiaotzu remembers that Metalmen are weak to insults and tries to get Tien to insult Bikkura into submission, but Tien's half-baked jabs are in vain. Chiaotzu makes a more successful attempt of his own at ticking Bikkura off, calling him an octopus, sticking his tongue out at him and delivering the final blow by declaring Bikkura a "half-witted hunk of scrap metal". With the Metalman sobbing on the ground, Chiaotzu chastises Tien for being terrible at insulting people. Afterwards Chiaotzu and Tien fly over to another source of ki energy, where they find Yamcha being overpwered by Zauyogi and join the battle. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Chiaotzu makes a brief appearance on the New Planet Plant with Tien when Earth is about to explode due to the effect of using the deadly Black Star Dragon Balls.Dragon Ball GT episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" Shadow Dragon Saga He also makes another appearance when he and Tien are training under a waterfall as they watch Goku pass by with Shenron. Tien looks back and Chiaotzu starts tearing up. Film appearances ''Mystical Adventure'' Chiaotzu appears as the Emperor of Mifan. Serving under him are Minister Shen, General Tao, his bodyguard Tien Shinhan and the Mifan Army. Chiaotzu having lost his precious Ran Ran, believes his men are trying to gather the Dragon Balls in order to find it. However, unbeknownst to Chiaotzu, they are actually plotting to steal the kingdom away from him. One night Chiaotzu has a nightmare that someone was trying to kill him and calls out for Tien, telling him how much he values their friendship and that he should call him by his real name as opposed to "Your Majesty". The next day, Emperor Chiaotzu attends the Tournament taking place in Mifan but Shen soon reveals his true intentions and Chiaotzu is left feeling betrayed and hurt upon realising that Tien was in on it. Shen orders Tien to kill Chiaotzu but he can't bring himself to do it, Shen goes to finish the job himself but Tien blasts him with a Tri-Beam first. Chiaotzu is reunited with Ran Ran, a doll, and peace to the kingdom is restored. ''The Tree of Might'' After the Tree of Might is formed on Earth, everyone gathers at Goku's House where they are told by King Kai about the danger it holds. Chiaotzu and the others head to the tree and fire powerful blasts at in unison to no effect. When the Turles Crusher Corps. appear, Chiaotzu encounters Rasin but can only flee from him. He is caught by a barrage of blasts and falls to the ground though is saved from being finished off thanks to Gohan. Chiaotzu appears once again with the others to defend Goku against Turles while he is trying to form a Spirit Bomb but is quickly taken down. After the Tree of Might is destroyed, Chiaotzu joins everyone on a camping trip. ''Bojack Unbound'' Chiaotzu appears in the crowd alongside Oolong during the Intergalactic Tournament where he supports his friend Tien Shinhan during his matches. After Gohan, Future Trunks and Krillin finish competing in the Tournament and defeat Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Chiaotzu and Oolong visit them in the hospital where they are having their wounds tended to. ''Battle of Gods'' Four years after the battle against Majin Buu, Chiaotzu attends Bulma's birthday party while his friends soon face the God of Destruction Beerus. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Chiaotzu is mentioned when Tien tells his friends that he and Yamcha won't be able to keep up with the fight against Frieza's army. He was later killed when Frieza blew up the Earth. This event is however reversed by Whis doing his Temporal Do-Over technique. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Chiaotzu and Tien attend Mr. Satan's banquet at Mr. Satan's newly made hotel which celebrates Buu's defeat.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 The celebration is crashed by a brother duo, Abo, and Cado, who are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Chiaotzu (along with Tien) only appears in the manga version, in the anime version he wasn't seen or mentioned. ''FighterZ ;Super Warrior Arc In the Super Warrior Arc, Tien and Chiaotzu are out investing the Clones of various villains and the Z Fighters themselves start appearing when Tien's power is suppressed and sealed by the waves produced by a machine developed by Dr. Gero which was activated by the Supercomputer's latest creation Android 21. Chiaotzu is unaffected by the waves due to his power level being lower than Yamcha who despite being rusty is still strong enough to be affected yet remain conscious. However this allows Chiaotzu to defend Tien from the clones until Goku and Krillin manage to locate them. They even commending him for his bravery and loyalty. However once Tien recovers he takes on more of a supportive role from the side lines though he will appear to aid Tien through his psychic powers and Farewell, Mr. Tien team attack which allows him to be summoned to grab Tien's opponent and explode. Despite Tien's reaction after it is used, Chiaotzu cannot actually die from using the technique within the game's narrative. Power ;Manga and Anime Being a disciple of the Crane School and having exceptional psychic powers, Chiaotzu is stronger than regular martial artists, as shown when he is qualified for the finals of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament in his first participation. At the 22nd Tournament, he is Krillin's equal in the quarterfinals and is able to take a Kamehameha. He is defeated when Krillin confuses him with a basic math question, as Krillin was distracting him to weaken his psychic powers. In the King Piccolo Saga, Chiaotzu is killed with a single ki blast by King Piccolo but is later revived. After being revived, Chiaotzu trains with Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha and they train under Korin. Three years after King Piccolo's defeat, they enter the 23rd Tournament. While initially easily making his way the preliminary round, Chiaotzu is quickly defeated by Cyborg Tao in their match. In Dragon Ball Z, Chiaotzu is chosen among other warriors to train on Kami's Lookout for battle against the Saiyans and manages to surpass Kami. After he died in the battle with the Saiyans, Chiaotzu joins Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo in their journey to train under King Kai and, joining forces with Tien and Yamcha, he is shown strong enough to give a hard time to Piccolo. Shortly later, in a sparring session on King Kai's planet, he defeats Guldo. It is assumed that Chiaotzu got stronger due to his three-year training for the battle with the Androids, but it was not enough according to Tien and he was forced to quit because "he couldn't keep up". Despite this Chiaotzu still wished he could fight, and keeps on training with Tien for the Cell Games and later on. In the Fusion Saga, both Chiaotzu and Tien are strong enough to avoid and survive Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, which terminated almost all lives on Earth. In the manga version of Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Chiaotzu is intimidate by Aka's Flaming Wahaha no Ha. During the Resurrection 'F' Saga, Tien mentions he is sorry he didn't bring Chiaotzu to the battle with Frieza's Army as the 1000 soldiers go out of the tyrant's ship - an alternation of the claim made in the movie. During the Universe 6 Saga, Chiaotzu's psychic strength proved strong enough to briefly hold a non-powered up base Goku in place, with the latter struggling to get out of it. In the Universe Survival Saga, while Yurin attacks their new hometown, Chiaotzu, much like Goku, manages to defeat Tien's talisman possessed students with ease. In the manga, when Team Universe 7 still needed a tenth member before the Tournament of Power started, Tien strongly considered Chiaotzu to fill that position. In the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, Chiaotzu and Tien together are able to handle themselves against Quoitor. Chiaotzu was the one to finally defeat the Metalman (through an insult), when Tien couldn't muster one up. Later the combined might of Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha are no match at all against the magic-empowered Zauyogi. ;Movies In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Chiaotzu was not brought along to battle the Frieza Force because Tien Shinhan thought Frieza's soldiers were too dangerous for him. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks In the Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might movie pamphlet, Chiaotzu's power level is only 130 while most of the rest of the Z Fighters have their power levels higher than in their fight with Nappa and Vegeta. His power level is 610 according to the Daizenshuu after having trained on Kami's Lookout. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it is shown that Chiaotzu, despite continuing to train alongside Tien, is actually weaker than Yamcha who is admittedly rusty due to having given up martial arts. This is shown by the fact that unlike Yamcha, Chiaotzu is not powerful enough to be effected or have his power sealed by the power suppression waves which is why he is able to stand and protect Tien from the clones while Yamcha was partially effected yet remained conscious. However his immunity due to his power level being too low to be effected actually proves useful as it allows him to utilize his full power while most of his friends are debilitated thus can fight without Soul Linking. It also allowed him to hold out and protect the unconscious Tien from the clones until Goku and Krillin found them something which they and Tien later commended him for recognizing he fought valiantly to protect Tien showing he can always be counted on to be their for his friends even if he isn't as powerful as them. Abilities |-|Techniques = *'Flight' – This is the ability to fly using one's ki. Chiaotzu appears to have no trouble controlling his energy and is able to float in the air for longer periods of time than most others. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense' – Learned with the help of Mr. Popo. He demonstrates the ability to sense ''ki during the arrival of the Saiyans on Earth. *'Drill Attack' – Chiaotzu is able to spin rapidly and launch himself headfirst at his opponent. He uses this attack several times against Krillin in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament Saga. This is an anime only move. *'Dodon Ray' – One of the best techniques of Crane School. It is a powerful energy beam shot from the index finger that is more powerful than a normal Kamehameha. Chiaotzu uses this in his match against Krillin after Master Shen orders him to kill Krillin during the match. **'Dodon Barrage' – The user overwhelms the opponent with repeated, rapid-fire blasts from the tip of their finger. Used against Krillin. **'Super Dodon Blast' – A more powerful version of the Dodon Ray which requires the user to charge it up. Chiaotzu uses this in his match against Krillin after Master Shen orders him to kill his opponent. **'Super Dodon Ray' - A stronger version of Dodon Ray used by Chiaotzu as one of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Ultra Dodon Ray' - The strongest version of Dodon Ray used by Chiaotzu as one of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Mimicry' – Both Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan have shown the ability to copy moves after seeing them only once. Tien states this after using his Kamehameha after copying it from Yamcha. Chiaotzu uses it to copy the Saibaman Bomb and used it on Nappa. **'Afterimage Technique' – This is a technique that consists in disappearing from a place, leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the shadow image effect. Chiaotzu is shown doing this technique along with Tien, Krillin and Yamcha whilst jogging through a forest on their long journey to Korin's Tower.Dragon Ball episode 130, "Goku's Doll" He also uses this technique in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Telepathy' – Chiaotzu can speak with his targets mentally. *'Telekinesis' – Chiaotzu can manipulate objects in his environment through mental power. He uses this technique at Tien's request to rearrange the number tags at the 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments in order to study their opponent's fighting styles and to stop bullets from a Mercenary Clan while he was searching for the Dragon Balls with Master Roshi. He can use it on opponents that are not too strong for him to control. The effects on opponents include paralysis, and directly attacking their internal organs, as revealed in both the manga and the anime. **'Psychic Attack' – Chiaotzu directly attacks his opponent with his psychokinesis. Chiaotzu converts his psychic power into energy by holding out his palms and forming a small bubble of ki. It is used to defeat Guldo in the anime and in an attempt to destroy the Tree of Might the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Also used in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, the ''Raging Blast'' games, and Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Psychic Rock Throw' – Chiaotzu can use his psychic powers to unearth large rocks and launch them at his opponent. This technique is used in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. **'Psychic Spark' – One of Chiaotzu's telekinetic technique in the Raging Blast games. **'Paralysis' - One of Chiaotzu's special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'All Paralysis' - One of Chiaotzu's special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Farewell, Mr. Tien' – A suicide attack where Chiaotzu makes himself a living bomb using his psychic powers.Daizenshuu 7 He uses this technique on Nappa in a desperate attempt to kill him, but Nappa survives with little damage being done to him. *'Psionics' - Chiaotzu's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. **'Divination' - Chiaotzu possess limited powers of divination, sensing that a volcano is going to go off prior to the occurrence. His eyes turn red whilst using this ability."Walking Their Own Ways" *'Ki Pass' - A supportive technique in which Chiaotzu can transfer some of his own ki to another person to restore their strength, energy, or to power them up. One of Chiaotzu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Risking it all for a friend' - A techniques where the user shields their allies with their body. Used by Chiaotzu in Dragon Ball FighterZ to defend the unconscious Tien from one of the Clone Tien's ki blasts though fortunately Goku and Krillin showed up just in time to come to their rescue thus Chiaotzu was not harmed by the attack. |-|Fusions= ;Chiaoman Chiaoman is the EX-Fusion of Chiaotzu and Saibaman who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Chiaohan Chiaohan is the EX-Fusion of Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Chiaoldo Chiaoldo is the EX-Fusion of Chiaotzu and Guldo who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video game appearances Chiaotzu is a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (and its remake), and a boss and playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, 'Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, IC Carddass Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Fusions, and Dragon Ball Legends. If one uses Chiaotzu against Android 19 in the Raging Blast series, he will have special dialogue with 19, who accuses Chiaotzu of copying his looks. Also in the same series, Majin Buu and Chiaotzu argue over who is the weird one. Chiaotzu also appears in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen, and Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. In Attack of the Saiyans, Chiaotzu is briefly possessed by Evil Flame when the demon was released from his prison by Tien Shinhan who was seeking power before the 23rd World Martial arts Tournament. Later, while the Z Fighters are training before the arrival of the Saiyans, Master Shen kidnaps Chiaotzu as part of a plot to get revenge on Tien (for humiliating him and his brother). He lures Tien and the other Z Fighters to his hideout within Mutaito's Training Grounds and unleashes his Tao Pai Pai EX robot to attack Tien and the Z Fighters. After the Z Fighters defeat the robot, Tien threatened to put an end to Shen if he ever threatens Tien or his friends again. Shen promptly flees. Chiaotzu is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 - Ossu Omee Gokū Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden and appears during the Warriors of Earth team attack in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. He appears as a one-line non-playable character in cutscenes for some video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Online. He also makes some appearances in the ''Legacy of Goku'' series and Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, and is mentioned in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. He is seen in the background of the World Martial Arts Tournament battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade and Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, and also makes a cameo appearance in Super Dragon Ball Z. While Chiaotzu doesn't appear in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his costume from the movie Battle of Gods can be obtained by the Future Warrior as can his costume from the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Additionally his hat appears as an accessory and there is a wig accessory based on his head which features a single strand of hair. He also appears in Dragon Ball FighterZ as a character paired with Tien Shinhan who appears briefly in Tien's battle opening cutscene and as part of Tien's Farewell, Mr. Tien Super Move assist attack where Chiaotzu grabs the opponent and self-destructs though it cannot be used for the rest of the match. Interesting, the technique can be used by Chiaotzu multiple times throughout the main story though this is likely due to game mechanics involving Self Destruction techniques. Voice Actors Battles Trivia *Chiaotzu's Japanese name (餃子) is a pun on the Chinese food (called gyoza in Japanese, and "dumplings" in English). *Chiaotzu's hobby is watching movies. *Chiaotzu's favorite food is tenshindon. *Chiaotzu's favorite vehicle is the air scooter. *In the original Japanese versions of the manga and anime, Chiaotzu has a tendency to refer to Tien as "Ten-san", displaying both familiarity and respect. This habit was kept for the U.S. English version of the manga but is somewhat downplayed in the U.S. anime dub, where his name is shortened to "Tien" and used in this manner by most every character although he sometimes refers to Tien as Mr. Tien in the American dub. *While Chiaotzu's position as an emperor was a role he only assumed in the film Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure and never in the original manga or anime series, he is referred to as "the young emperor Chiaotzu" in the Funimation dub of the Dragon Ball Z episode "Goku's Alive!!" *Chiaotzu has a cameo in Naruto chapter 150. While Naruto is roaming around in the festival, his face is seen in one panel in the form of a mask on display. This is not surprising as Naruto series author Masashi Kishimoto is known to be a fan of Akira Toriyama's work and has cited Toriyama as one of the authors who inspired Kishimoto to become a manga artist. Gallery See also *Chiaotzu (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Chaozu es:Chaoz pt-br:Chaos ca:Chaoz Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Former Villains Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Galactic Patrol